


i think i recognise your face but i've never seen you before

by monsterandmana



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterandmana/pseuds/monsterandmana
Summary: Even works in a coffee shop. Isak is on the coffee run. It's Christmas.





	i think i recognise your face but i've never seen you before

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the druck and skam nl secret santa, especially for anna @berlinisak on tumblr. i hope you enjoy it! merry christmas x

_Friday 21st December, 09:27_

By the end of the morning rush, Even was utterly and completely, shattered. A new recruitment spilt too many coffees which caused her to be shouted at by a _very tired_ businesswoman on her way to work which caused her to start crying which meant that Even ended up doing most of the shift on his own. Currently, there are 16 people in his Kaffebrenneriet. There’s a group of school kids who are definitely skipping their first period (Even is not to judge, he and Elias skipped _too many_ ), a mother and baby group (sipping on their cappuccinos and their babyccinos, whilst loudly gossiping that they would never let _their_ children skip school), and an elderly man sitting at the window seat with his espresso, taking turns reading and watching the December morning go by.

In the little quiet spell, he has time to make himself an espresso and recharge. It’s his last shift before Christmas, and his plans are minuscule. He’s driving up to Trondheim to visit family on Monday and has exclusive plans to meet up with Elias and smoke a lot of weed.

A loud crash woke him up faster than the espresso. One of the toddlers dropped a plate on the floor. The quiet spell is over, then.

“I’m so sorry,” the mother says as he walks over with a dustpan and brush.  
Even gives her his best customer service smile. “It’s okay. Terrible twos, right?”  
The women start to laugh as if it’s the funniest thing they have ever heard. (Even doesn’t know what it means, only that it’s something his mum says to his aunt whenever his cousin does something that she shouldn’t.)

Even’s coworker comes over to clean up the mess, so he goes back to his espresso.

The door opens with a chime and a loud sigh.

“Eskild, I know what you want, you’ve told me five times already. I’m here now anyway, see you in literally fifteen minutes.” A boy, roughly the same height as Even, walks in with the most pissed off face he’s ever seen. And it’s beautiful. Unkempt hair is shoved under a snapback and he’s wearing odd socks. He has a pride badge on his coat. He hangs up the phone, puts it into his back pocket and pinches the bridge of his nose before coming over to order.

Even gives him his best customer service smile. “Hey, you alright there?”

“A black coffee, caramel macchiato and a cappuccino with soy milk,” he says, whilst rubbing some sleep out of his eye.

“What’s your name?” Even asks. Even doesn’t need to get his name. This isn’t a starbucks and he’s the only person currently ordering.

“Isak,” Isak says, followed by a long yawn.

Even chuckles as he starts to make his coffee. “You need all this to wake up in the morning?”

Isak snorts. “Very funny. I broke my flatmate’s coffee machine playing odds on and now I have to pay for everyone’s morning coffee.”

“How did you manage to break a coffee machine?”

“I have no idea. I was absolutely shitfaced,” Isak smiles at Even. He has the prettiest green eyes.

“Wait, hang on,” Even says. “Why don’t you just buy him another coffee machine?”

“That’s what I keep on telling him! But I have to buy him coffee for a week as well as the machine. But that’s a week without coffee at home. And he won’t drink instant. It’s my other flatmate that I feel sorry for. What’s your name? I want to tell him that the barista in Kaffebrenneriet thinks he’s being stupid.”

“I never said that,” says Even, “and I’m Even.”

“Even,” Isak repeats. “And I know you didn’t, but I know that you’re thinking it”

“You got me there. I like your badge, by the way,” Even says. The top of Isak’s ears and his cheeks flush, and his hand subconsciously goes to the badge.

“Oh. Thanks,” Isak smiles.

Even grabbed a sharpie when Isak was looking at his badge. Before he pours the last coffee, he writes two things down on the cup:

    1. His phone number
    2. __If you need backup when explaining to your flatmate that he should just let you buy the coffee machine. Or, if you would like to go for a drink one time. Even x__



Even finishes pouring the coffees, puts lids on them, and places them in a cardboard tray.

“A black coffee, caramel macchiato and a cappuccino with soy milk for Isak,” Even calls out, “On the house, because he has to save up for a coffee machine.”

That seemed to wake Isak up. “Oh no, you don’t -”

“I insist. It is Christmas, after all,” Even says as he hands Isak the drinks. Isak then places a 200kr note in the tip jar.

“Merry Christmas,” Isak says.

  
***

_Friday, 21:12_

 

**One new message:**

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _Hey Even, it’s Isak from the coffee shop. I saw you writing your number down straight away and I’ve been thinking of something to say all day. My flatmate is still insisting that I pay for his coffees, so I don’t think your back up would even help. But, do you want to go for that drink sometime? :)_

TO: ISAK FROM THE COFFEE SHOP: _hey isak, I’d love to! are you free on the 26th?_

 ** _ISAK FROM THE COFFEE SHOP:_ ** _yeah!_

TO: ISAK FROM THE COFFEE SHOP: _great! It’s a date x_

 ** _ISAK FROM THE COFFEE SHOP:_ ** _ <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! my tumblr is @joelcoen x


End file.
